


Too Hot? Hot Damn!

by disfanatic10



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Irondad/spiderson - Freeform, Overheating, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Worried dad tony, shuri fixes her broken white boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disfanatic10/pseuds/disfanatic10
Summary: When the A/C breaks in the tower on an intense training day, Peter learns the hard way that spiders can’t thermoregulate.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 236





	Too Hot? Hot Damn!

Peter stepped into the Avengers training room, his usual routine for a Friday afternoon. He pulled at his loose athletic t-shirt, which was already sticking to him even though he hadn't even started working out. He hoped he wasn't getting sick. That happened way too much already. He stepped over to Shuri and started stretching out next to her. "Man, is it hot in here, or is it just me?" He asked sort of loudly, getting some stares sent his way. 

Shuri answered even louder. "Well it's certainly not you." She punched him lightly on the shoulder teasingly. 

"Hey!" Peter replied, laughing. It was a running joke between them to insult the other's looks. "But seriously, doesn't it feel hotter in here?"

Tony came by just at that minute, clapping Pete on the back. "Sorry Pete, the air conditioning broke earlier today and I haven't called someone to fix it yet. Hey FRIDAY, get on that!" 

"On it, boss." The AI responded. 

Tony turned back to Peter. "But it's only like 80 degrees today, why are you so hot?"

"Oh my god, Tony, you can't just ask people why they're hot!" Shuri yelled out in her best Mean Girls voice. Peter laughed and high-fived his best friend. 

Tony shot her an annoyed look as he made a mental list to never leave the teenagers in charge of picking the movie for the Avenger's Friday night film viewings. "Anyway, let's train!"

Shuri muttered under her breath to Peter, "You know that's secretly his favorite movie."

"Uh, obviously," Peter laughed. "The other day I walked into the workshop and 'It Roars' from the musical soundtrack was playing. He tried to change it, but I knew."

They kept laughing and making pop culture references while they ran the huge obstacle course in the training room. Shuri climbed a wall and paused dramatically at the top, waiting for Peter to yell, "Do a flip!" But he didn't. She looked down to see him still over 20 feet away from the wall, looking pale as a ghost with sweat pouring off of him. He was hunched over and breathing heavily. Shuri quickly climbed back down the wall and ran over to her friend. Normally Peter could lap her on these obstacle courts. Something was definitely wrong. 

"Pete? What's wrong?"

"Hot..." he croaked out. "I can't..." Suddenly he fell forwards. Shuri cried out and tried to catch her friend, but he had already face planted into the floor and wasn't moving. Her cry alerted Tony and Cap, who both came running over as fast as they could. Cap got there first and turned Peter on to his back. 

"What happened?" He asked Shuri calmly, pushing Peter's sweaty curls back to feel his forehead. 

Before she could answer, Tony got there. He was much less calm, basically shrieking. "What's wrong with Peter?! Where's Bruce?!"

Cap looked at Tony. "Bruce is on vacation with Natasha, and before you ask, Strange is also not here. FRIDAY, what should we do?"

The AI's reassuring voice issued from the ceiling. "Peter appears to have overheated due to his spider characteristics which leave him unable to properly thermoregulate. I would recommend putting him in a cold bath to help lower his temperature, and the air conditioning is being fixed right now. He will be alright shortly once his internal temperature is lowered."

Hearing this, Tony visibly calmed down. Shuri was glad. She could have easily told Tony that, as she had figured out exactly what had happened as soon as he crashed to the ground, but she knew that coming from her it wouldn't have the same effect. 

As soon as Cap heard what the AI said, he picked Peter up bridal style and carried him to the nearest bathroom. Tony followed close behind. As soon as they were in there, Cap peeled off Peter's shirt and shorts while Tony filled the bathtub. They put Peter in and let the water run until it came almost up to his shoulders. Tony sat next to the tub and took a washcloth and ran it over Peter's forehead and back, willing his unofficial Spiderson to wake up. 

After a few minutes, FRIDAY spoke up again. "I would recommend removing him from the bath. If he is in there too long, his body temperature may swing the other way and cause even more damage. His body temperature has lowered to a suitable degree."

"But why isn't he awake then?!" Tony asked anxiously. 

"The abrupt change of temperature has left his body in a state of slight hibernation, but it is not a cause for concern. He should awake in under two hours. Until then, I would move him to a couch and keep him company."

Tony followed her orders, motioning to Cap to pick up the kid and carry him to a couch. He sat down on the couch and lifted Peter's head into his lap. "You're gonna be okay," he murmured to the sleeping boy. He stoked the boy's hair as he watched TV. Cap walked out of the room to give them some space, but not before quietly telling FRIDAY to take a picture. 

After what felt like an eternity, Peter opened his eyes. "What happened?" He asked groggily. 

Tony almost jumped when he heard him speak. He had been so relaxed, he was almost asleep too. "Pete, I'm glad you're back. You passed out because you overheated, and you had us all worried!"

"Really?" Pete asked. He groaned, realizing what had happened. "Stupid spiders not being able to thermoregulate." He was quiet for a second. "I'm sorry, I guess I ruined training day, didn't I?"

"Pete, you don't need to apologize for anything, we're always happy to take care of you." At that moment, Shuri and Cap reentered the room, having been alerted that Peter was awake.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Cap asked. 

"Okay," replied honestly. He felt a lot better than he did earlier.

"Good!" Shuri said, in her too loud, excitable way she did everything. And then, as if she had shown too much emotion, she patted his leg. "I almost missed you in the two hours you were out, you pathetic white boy."

"Gee, thanks I missed you too," Peter snarked back. 

"Hey if he's being sarcastic, he must be back to normal," Shuri quipped. 

"Hey this is pretty much your fault," Peter said with a smirk. "You said I couldn't be too hot."

"Shut up!" she laughed. But still she was glad to have her best friend back. What would she do if she didn't have someone to quote all kinds of pop culture with to annoy Tony and confuse Steve? She was already thinking of a way to improve both Peter's suit and the tower so this would never happen again. After all, fixing broken white boys was what she did best.


End file.
